


'Til We Lose Control, System Overload

by CrypticShadow8



Series: Man I Love College [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Gen, Misunderstandings, Protective Bruce, Protective Rhodey, Young!Tony, well really fluffy angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticShadow8/pseuds/CrypticShadow8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't understand what he did to deserve a roommate like Tony.</p><p>Tony doesn't understand anything anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til We Lose Control, System Overload

**Author's Note:**

> Well I bet you all thought I was dead huh? Yeah I realized that it had been almost a year since my last story and I could have made and birthed a human in that time so I figured I better get on it. I wanted to have this up on the 1st and start the new year right but editing and thinking of a title took too long so I'm a couple of hours late. Oh well. Explanation *coughcough* excuses *cough* for my extreme tardiness at the bottom if you want to read.
> 
> As a bonus for my extreme suckiness the next story will be up either tomorrow or Friday and it's the one about the party.
> 
> Title for this second story is from the Kanye West song "Love Lockdown"

**'Til We Lose Control, System Overload**

Steve looked over at the other side of his dorm room and sighed. Once again Steve's side of the room was immaculate and Tony's side looked like a bomb had gone off. Not only that but both Steve and Tony had a 9:30 AM class and yet Tony was still asleep even though it was already 9:10. Steve knew how this would turn out. In about 2 minutes Tony's obnoxiously loud alarm clock that he kept on his night stand would go off. Tony would slap the alarm clock off with one hand and grab a cup of coffee from the single serve coffee machine that automatically starts up at 9:00 with his other hand. He will then sit up and down the whole cup in one gulp. Helll then put the cup back under the machine and hit the button to start the machine up again. Then he will go into his giant mess heap and emerge with a t-shirt and jeans of questionable cleanliness. Then he would (somehow) slip into his clothes with one hand and pack his backpack with the other. Finally he would slip on his shoes and bag, grab his second cup of coffee that he would once again drink in one gulp, and then leave the room. Not once would he speak to or look at Steve. When he leaves it will only be 9:15. Even though this has been going on for the 3 weeks since school started Steve is still not sure how Tony manages to do all of that in only 3 minutes.

Sure enough at 9:12 Tony's alarm went off and he went through his whole routine and was out the door by 9:15. Steve shook his head and grabbed his belongings and left as well, locking the door behind him.

Steve just didn't get Tony. When he first realized that his new roommate was going to be the strange 15 year-old he had just met he had been wary. He'd thought of all sorts of scenarios about how living with a young teenager could be annoying. He had been wrong though. Living with Tony was much worse than he imagined. Tony was loud and annoying and spoiled. He flaunted his money and his genius and was inconsiderate. Steve had been putting up with Tony for 3 weeks already and he didn't know if he'd be able to take much more of it.

Steve heaved a sigh and continued on his way to his first class. _There's no use getting mad about it now. You'll just make yourself upset and won't be able to focus in class_. Steve mentally pulled himself together and walked into his classroom, ready to learn.

* * *

Steve sat at his desk in his dorm room trying to complete a paper for his Art History class. Trying, but not having much success.

Steve put down his pen and notebook and observed his roommate. As usual there was obnoxiously loud music coming from Tony's side of the room. Tony was sitting at his desktop computer banging away at the keys. His laptop was lying open on his bed running some sort of program. Every now and then Tony would reach in his lap and grab his tablet, where he would perform some complicated looking finger movements then put it back down and go back to his computer.

Steve looked down at his notebook and flushed in embarrassment before forcing himself to sit up straight and hold his head up. _There's nothing wrong with using paper. Just because Stark flaunts his wealth doesn't mean you have to be embarrassed._

Money had never been something that there was a lot of in Steve's home. His dad had died when Steve was only a baby. He had been in the military and was killed while he was overseas. Steve had been a sickly child and most of the salary his mom made as a nurse went to keeping him alive and as healthy as possible. He wouldn't say that they were dirt poor, but there hadn't really been any extra money for frivolous things.

The summer before Steve's junior year in high school things had started to look up. Some of the new medicines he was trying worked really well and took care of a lot of lingering illnesses he had. His new doctor also set him up on a physical regime which he took to like a fish to water. Steve had had a growth spurt the year before and had felt like he looked like a wilting asparagus or something because he was so tall and skinny. However with his added exercise regime and the luxury of not being sick every other week, Steve quickly buffed up and became the muscular powerhouse he is now.

Steve had hoped that his new found healthiness would mean he would be less of a financial burden on his mom, but sadly that wasn't the case. Bulking up meant he needed all new clothes because not a single thing he owned fit him anymore. Also he ate a lot more. Not only that, but even though he wasn't going to the hospital all the time anymore, there were still a lot of bills left to pay from previous trips.

Steve doubted that he ever would have gone to college if he hadn't gotten a joint Art and football scholarship from Shield. His scholarship paid for all of his schooling and gave him a decent stipend for books and food as long as he didn't change his major or drop off the team. Steve was just happy that it was one less thing that his mom had to worry about paying for.

Tony on the other hand never had to worry about any of that kind of stuff. Tony could sit over there with his smart phone, and tablet, and computer, and laptop and he didn't even realize how lucky he was. Steve had to write all his assignments by hand and then go to the computer lab on campus to type them up since most teachers didn't accept handwritten assignments. Tony didn't think about cleaning up his side of the room because he was so used to maids and nannies and butlers cleaning up behind him. Steve had never had that luxury seeing as how he was usually in charge of the housework since his mom worked such long hours. Tony listened to music at ear splitting volumes without thinking about Steve because he didn't worry or care about anyone but himself. Steve didn't even own a music playing device.

Steve felt himself becoming more and more agitated as he thought about his ungrateful roommate. He was usually so calm and collected that he knew people often joked that he was unable to get angry. That was untrue though. He just didn't like to get angry. Unfortunately this whole thing with Tony was exactly the kind of thing that raised Steve's temper. He could not stand people who thought they were better than, and looked down on, others. Steve had been the victim of a lot of bullying in his life due to his small stature and the fact that he was poor and had seen people look down on his mom because of their financial status. It had always enraged him and it seemed that hadn't changed any.

Steve shook himself and focused back on his notebook determined to actually get his work done despite the annoyance that was Tony Stark. Steve began his essay while muttering under his breath. "Gosh darn annoying spoiled brat."

* * *

Across the room Tony looked up not sure if he had actually heard Steve speak or if that had been his imagination.

* * *

Tony sat in the campus library staring at the science textbook in front of him. Across from him Bruce was diligently studying, which was what Tony was supposed to be doing. Instead he was thinking about what he thought he heard Steve say the other day.

_"Gosh darn annoying spoiled brat."_

Those words had been haunting Tony for the past four days and he didn't know what to do about it. He was almost certain that Steve had said that statement but at the same time it just didn't seem like something Steve would say.

After Tony found out Steve was his roommate everyone told him how lucky he was. Everyone told him that Steve was the nicest person in the world and never said a mean thing about anyone. He was kind and gentle and believed in doing all the right things. Instead of reassuring Tony about his new roommate, those statements actually made him more wary because to him that just sounded like Steve was boring and maybe stuck up. He was pleasantly surprised after moving in however. Steve was pretty cool, though he mostly kept to himself in the dorm. He didn't really talk to Tony much but Tony just figured Steve must be a quiet person. When their whole group hung out it was a completely different story. Steve actually had a pretty good sense of humor and seemed like a great guy. That's why he couldn't wrap his mind around the words he thought he heard Steve say.

It wasn't that he hadn't heard those words before. He had. A lot. People were constantly cursing him and calling him a spoiled brat. Many people thought he was strange with his incredible smarts or unable to relate to with his vast wealth so instead they condemned him. It was one of the reasons he was so excited to leave behind his snobby boarding school and begin college. Then he would at least be around people who were on a closer academic level. You would think that students who were attending a prestigious expensive boarding school would be very familiar with money and brains but apparently there is rich and then there is Stark rich and there is smart and then there is Tony smart. The other kids hated that Tony outshined them in every endeavor and made sure he knew it.

College though was like a breath of fresh air. It was so much better than boarding school where he was constantly being held back or at home where his father's disappointment pressed on him from all sides like an anaconda crushing its prey. Here he had actually made friends for the first time in his life (well except for Rhodey but he didn't count since he was his brother) and his courses actually gave him a challenge (occasionally). Not only that, but this was the first place he'd ever attended that his father didn't have control over. It wasn't like his boarding school where his dad was a major financer so the principle made sure to send him weekly reports on Tony's whereabouts. Here he could actually do the things he liked and have some freedom for once.

And that is why he could just not stop thinking about those words. _Steve wouldn't say that. Steve is my friend… right? Steve likes everyone, and I'm his roommate. If he had a problem with me I'd know by now… wouldn't I?_ Tony couldn't help but wonder if this was like all the other times he'd tried to make friends in the past but failed. Occasionally he would believe that he was going to actually make a friend, only for that person to say that there was no way they'd be friends with an annoying brat like him. _I have friends now… don't I? This isn't like before. Bruce likes me. And Clint and Natasha and Thor. And… Steve. Steve likes me. He has to. Steve is the nicest person in the world and Steve likes everybody._

"Tony!" Tony snapped his head up when he realized that Bruce was calling his name and from the sound of it had been calling it for awhile now.

Feigning nonchalance Tony cracked a smile before answering Bruce. "Yes big B? Is there a problem?"

Apparently his acting wasn't has great as he had hoped it would be because Bruce just looked at him funny. "Are you ok Tony?"

"Of course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?" Tony tried even harder to be casual and threw his arm over the back of his chair before leaning it back on two legs. He quickly stopped however when he almost landed on the floor when the chair tipped back too far. He pretended that he didn't hear Bruce snicker at his clumsiness and began to flip through the textbook in front of him.

"If you say so Tony. Not that I believe you though. You're being really quiet and you're never quiet. And don't think I'm stupid, I know that you haven't read a single thing in that textbook in the hour that we've been here. Which isn't all that unusual since you hate studying, but the fact that you haven't complained about studying in the past hour? That is highly unusual. You were so distracted that you showed up at the library with absolutely nothing. Not even your phone or wallet. I had to lend you that book, pen, and some paper just so you could do anything. Something is obviously on your mind Tony."

Tony could feel Bruce's stare as if it were a physical thing but he determinately refused to look at him. Bruce let out a sigh before continuing. "Look Tony, you don't have to tell me what's wrong but know that I'm here if you need me. I'll always listen and try to help the best I can. Remember that." With that Bruce began looking through his book again, leaving Tony to think.

"Hey Bruce?" Tony looked up tentatively from his book and looked over at the other boy. Bruce looked up as well and gave Tony his full attention. Tony suddenly felt shy under Bruce's earnest gaze and began to nervously play with his pen that was lying beside his textbook on the table. "We're… We're friends right? You don't think I'm too spoiled, or too annoying, or too much of a b-brat… right?" Tony looked down at his book again unable to look at Bruce while he waited for the response that he wasn't sure he wanted to hear. After only a moment though Bruce's warm hand covered his hand that was holding the pen and Tony looked back up at Bruce. Bruce's eyes had a slightly hard edge but were full of honesty.

"Of course we're friends Tony! And I don't think any of those things about you! You're my best friend Tony and I think you're awesome."

Tony couldn't help the wide grin that spread across his face at that statement. "Right back at you Bruce." Tony gave Bruce's hand a squeeze before letting go and returning to his textbook, actually reading it this time.

After a few minutes Bruce spoke up again. "Was there a specific reason you were worried about that Tony?"

Tony swallowed and chanced a quick glance at Bruce before lowering his gaze again. "No. No reason at all. I was just wondering."

* * *

Tony walked back to his dorm room a few hours later feeling better than when he had left. He couldn't believe that he had spent days agonizing over the words he thought he'd heard Steve say. _I probably just imagined it. I gotta stop thinking everyone's out to get me. I'm getting to be as paranoid as my father_. If Bruce didn't think Tony was terrible then Steve probably didn't either. Steve really did like everyone. Just last week Tony had seen Steve talking to Justin Hammer and Tony didn't know anyone more annoying than that guy.

Tony turned the corner onto the hall where his dorm was located, eager to get back to his room. He couldn't believe that he had gone to visit Bruce without bringing any of his belongings. He shivered when he realized how long he'd gone without technology and that he'd used _ugh_ paper.

Walking towards the room Tony perked up when he heard voices coming from behind his door. He could easily make out Thor's loud voice and guessed the foreign exchange student was visiting with his roommate. Tony was excited at the prospect of seeing Thor. The foreign exchange student seemed to always be busy so he wasn't able to hang out with the group very often. Tony had actually only been around him a few times but he really wanted to get to know the big guy because he seemed awesome.

Thor's voice faded away and Tony could hear Steve's faint voice but he couldn't quite make out the words. Finally reaching his door he went to turn the doorknob but froze when he could suddenly make out Steve's voice clearly.

"… the most annoying person I have ever met!" Steve's voice rose with every word as if he just couldn't keep in his frustration. "Seriously Thor! I never knew that one person could be that rotten but Tony is like a new kind of terrible."

"You appear to feel quite strongly about this Steven."

"I do! He's just so… so… selfish! He doesn't even act like this is my room too. He keeps his side of his room an absolute mess and his stuff is always migrating to my side. He has no respect for me. He blasts horrible music at incredibly loud volumes and he never seems to be doing anything productive. Yet he's always on the computer. Or laptop. Or tablet. I've asked him a few times if he's working on school work and every time he says no. Yet he is on those devices all day and into the night.

"He's up until ridiculous hours and it makes it hard for me to sleep with all that light coming from his side of the room. And that's another thing! Why does he need a Smartphone, a tablet, a laptop, and a computer? He doesn't! He's just flaunting his wealth and looking down on me for not being rich. The other day he actually said to me "oh you actually write essays by hand? How retro." Well I'm sorry if we're not all super rich snobby little brats who never had to work for anything ever in our lives! Ughhhh!

"I just don't know how much more of this I can take Thor. I've lived my whole life having people belittle me and my family because of our financial status and I thought all of that was finally over. Coming to this school last year was the best choice I ever made and it was the best year of my life. This year though Tony is just completely ruining Shield for me. If he was just my roommate it would be one thing but since he made friends with Bruce and Clint he's always around! The only place I'm likely to get away from him is football. And that's only if he doesn't show up trying to talk to James. I don't even know how the other's put up with him. Bruce is the sweetest and Clint is awesome but Tony is such a brat. I don't know what to do. If I request a new room it's going to make things really awkward in the group.

"Ughhhh! I wish he had just never come here! If he's so rich and smart why didn't he just go to Harvard or MIT or something? I wish he would just leave this school! He shouldn't even be in college. He's too young. He doesn't belong here. Even if he is a "genius", which I'm really starting to doubt by the way, he's not mature enough. There's a reason why kids shouldn't go to college. They just aren't ready for it!"

Thor started to say something but Tony couldn't even hear what it was. Inside his head he could only hear a roaring sound and Steve's words bouncing around, over and over. _New kind of terrible. So selfish. Such a brat. Ruining Shield for me. Wish he would just leave. Doesn't belong here. Doesn't belong here. DOESN'T BELONG HERE!_

Jerking out of his stupor Tony realized he was shaking and still holding onto the doorknob. His grip was so tight that his knuckles had gone white. He quickly released the handle and jerked back as if it had burned him. Without thinking about anything except for the fact that he HAD TO GET AWAY Tony turned and ran.

* * *

Rhodey looked up when he thought he heard a noise at his door. Brushing it off he turned back to his T.V. thoroughly enjoying his day off. Usually right now he would have football practice but miraculously it had been cancelled. So instead of running drills in the rain that had started up an hour ago, he was lounging on his sofa at his apartment and enjoying a movie.

Rhodey jumped (though he would never admit that to anyone) when he once again heard a noise at his door, this time louder than before. Getting up he went to investigate. The noise hadn't sounded quite loud enough to be a knock. More like something tapping up against the side of his door. Maybe the neighbor's dog had gotten out again and was at Rhodey's door begging for treats. Smiling slightly Rhodey opened the door to take the dog back across the hallway.

What he found was not a dog though. It was a Tony. A Tony who was wet and shivering and had his arms wrapped around himself and his head down.

Rhodey instantly became concerned. He didn't know what had driven his little brother to this condition but he was definitely going to find out and fix it.

"Tony what happened?" Rhodey grabbed the young boy and pulled him into the warm apartment. "It's not even raining that hard, how did you get so wet getting from the front of the building to here? Where did you get dropped off at?

"I-I di-didn't get dr-dr-dropped off. I w-w-w-walked." Tony shivered violently and Rhodey had to pause to go over Tony's words again.

"You walked! From CAMPUS!" Rhodey didn't technically live very far from Shield's campus, only about a 15 minute drive. To walk from school to his apartment though took between one to two hours. And Tony was just a kid! And tiny. And it was raining. And he was so little. And he wasn't used to walking around. And he was so young. And there were no sidewalks between the school and the apartment. And why was his little brother walking around by himself?!

Rhodey mentally shook himself when he realized he was freaking out. "Why did you walk? Why didn't you call a cab or something?"

Tony looked like he was thinking of how to answer but was struggling to find the right words. "I… I didn't have my wallet o-or anything on me."

Rhodey thought that answer was really strange. First of all, even if Tony didn't have his wallet (which was highly unlikely) he would never be without his phone. And secondly, even if for some strange reason Tony didn't have his wallet or phone why hadn't he just gone to get them instead of walking the four and a half miles to the apartment. Rhodey started to voice these opinions but noticed that Tony seemed to be shivering more violently than before. He decided he would just have to wait to get the answers _(and I am definitely getting answers, something is not right here)_ after he got his brother warm and dry.

"Come on Tony you need to get out of those wet clothes before you get sick. Let's get you in the shower and we'll talk afterwards ok?" Tony nodded but didn't answer verbally. Rhodey was really starting to worry because if there was one thing Tony wasn't it was quiet.

Rhodey led Tony to his in-suite bathroom and started the water for the shower. "Get out of those clothes. I'll bring you a washcloth and a towel and get you some things to change into ok?" Once again Tony nodded pulling off his shirt. Rhodey left and got the spare linens from his bedroom closet. He also grabbed a pair of his sweats and one of his t-shirts even though they would be ridiculously big on Tony. He actually kept some of Tony's clothes around at his apartment just in case the younger boy decided to come over and spend the night but he knew that when Tony was sad or in a bad mood he liked wearing Rhodey's clothes to sleep in. He'd asked Tony about it once when he was half asleep and Tony said it had something to do with feeling loved and protected. Rhodey didn't question it again and just never commented when he caught Tony swiping his clothes.

Rhodey gathered the items and started towards the bathroom. Realizing he forgot something he went back to his room and ruffled through his stash of Tony clothes before emerging triumphantly with a pair of underwear. Mentally going through his list of supplies and confirming he had everything this time he once again headed towards the bathroom. He didn't even blink when he found Tony standing naked waiting for him. He figured that by this point he had seen Tony naked so much he was completely immune to it.

"What are you waiting for brat? I thought you got over the whole run around naked stage when you were 3?" Tony smiled genuinely and Rhodey grinned inwardly at his success. He could always get Tony to smile when he mentioned weird things the eccentric boy had done growing up. "Here's the washcloth and I'll put the towel on the rack" Rhodey said while handing the genius the cloth. "I'll put these clothes on the counter. You come meet me in the living room when you're finished."

Tony nodded and made a jerking motion towards Rhodey and then looked torn for a second. Rhodey thought he looked like he wanted to go in for a hug but then thought about it and realized naked hugging was kind of weird (not that he hadn't done it before). Smiling softly Rhodey settled for ruffling Tony's hair before exiting the bathroom, leaving the boy to shower in peace.

Rhodey wandered back into the living room not quite sure what to do with himself. He finally settled for sitting back on the couch and attempting to watch the movie that he had left on. His mind was elsewhere though and he wasn't focused on the movie at all.

Rhodey realized that maybe he was overreacting to the situation given that he didn't even know what had happened yet but he couldn't help it. He had always been fiercely protective of Tony and he didn't see that changing anytime soon.

He could still remember when he was six years old and over at the Stark house with his parents. That was back when the Starks and his parents had been pretty inseparable, meeting up at least once a week. He remembered how Auntie Maria (back when he actually called Maria and Howard Aunt and Uncle because he thought they deserved those titles, not like now when he just did it out of obligation) had informed him that he was going to have a little cousin to play with soon. Rhodey had excitedly exclaimed that the new baby was going to be his little brother. The adults had laughed and tried to explain that it couldn't be his brother because his mommy and daddy weren't having the baby but he had been determined. In the end they had just thought it was adorable and referred to the baby as "James's little brother" from then on out.

When Tony was little he immediately picked up on the title and never once doubted Rhodey was his brother. He thought it was weird that they had different last names and affectionately nicknamed James "Rhodey" when he was three. When Tony was four he came back from the park crying because all the other kids lived with their brothers and sisters and Tony only saw his sometimes. That was when everybody realized that Tony really didn't realize that he and Rhodey weren't technically related.

While Rhodey had already been enamored with Tony it was that moment where he decided that he was going to protect Tony forever (and for a ten year old that was a pretty big decision). He figured that if he meant that much to the little boy then he had to step up to the plate and fulfill his big brother duties. And he did to the best of his abilities.

Rhodey wished that he had been able to protect Tony from everything but that was completely unrealistic, especially when most of his pain came from his home life. Maria had been a young mother and hadn't really been ready to raise a child, especially one like Tony. She didn't know how to deal with a son who didn't act like other little boys and was too smart for his own good. Even though what Tony craved most was attention, she instead stayed away from the house as much as possible, throwing herself into charities and organizations. She found staying home boring and wasn't willing to give up an active social life to be home with her eccentric child. She believed that she did love Tony; she just felt that absence made the heart grow fonder.

Howard on the other hand should have been more apt at dealing with Tony's genius but truthfully he was jealous of Tony. He realized when Tony was very young that Tony would turn out much smarter than Howard could ever hope to be. Instead of embracing and nurturing Tony's genius however he just ignored the boy. Whenever Tony tried to get his attention or impress the man he would just brush off Tony's work as unimpressive and stupid. He was greatly upset that Tony was not particularly interested in weapons even though with his brains he would be able to change the face of weaponry completely and make Stark Industries a lot of money (not that they needed it).

That left most of Tony's raising up to his butler Jarvis and Rhodey when he was around. Rhodey had been the one to teach Tony how to tie his shoe, ride his bike, read, write, and do math (well it was more like introduced Tony to math because he quickly became better at it then Rhodey). Rhodey was always the one that Tony would come crying to when he was upset and Rhodey always tried his best to fix the problem to the best of his ability. Rhodey tried his best to help Tony but when Tony turned nine Howard had him shipped off to boarding school and Rhodey's contact with him became much more limited. Rhodey knew Tony hated his school with a passion and was bullied mercilessly even though he wouldn't admit to Rhodey all that went down. Rhodey knew it was bad though and he swore that once Tony was out of there he would keep him from being hurt again.

Except apparently now something was up again. He hadn't seen Tony look as downtrodden as he had tonight in a long time. It was only a few weeks into the school year and apparently Rhodey was already failing as a big brother. He was busy a lot so he didn't see Tony as much as he would like and apparently something had been going on with Tony that he hadn't noticed. He wasn't going to let it continue though. He felt like for once he was actually in the position to take care of the problem, whatever it may be.

Rhodey shook himself out of his thoughts as he heard the shower shut off in the other room. He sat up straight and turned the TV off, waiting for Tony to join him. He fidgeted; feeling like Tony was taking a really long time even though he knew realistically that it had been less than a minute. Finally he heard the door open and he turned, anxious to get to the root of the problem.

Tony shuffled out of the bathroom looking uncertain and looking around the room. Spotting Rhodey he speed up and headed over to the sofa and quickly sat down leaning into Rhodey's side. Rhodey felt his protective instincts swelling seeing Tony almost drowning in his clothes and leaning so trustingly into his side.

"What happened, Tony?" Rhodey asked putting his arm the younger boy. Tony opened his mouth to answer then closed it as he took a shuddering breath.

"Hey Tony you know you can tell me anythi-"

"I screwed up Rhodey!" Tony interrupted all but yelling the words. Rhodey groaned internally hoping that Tony hadn't done something stupid that Rhodey would have to cover up.

"What do you mean you screwed up Tony? What happen-"

"Steve hates me!" Tony once more interrupted Rhodey, this time with tears in his voice. Rhodey blanked for a second completely thrown by Tony's words. That was not what he had been expecting at all.

"What do you mean Steve hates you? Are you sure Tony?"

Tony sobbed and pulled his knees up to his chest, and covered his face with his hands. "He does! He hates me so much! I screwed up Rhodey, I screwed up so bad. I just… I just… I didn't know. Rhodey I promise I didn't know!"

Rhodey could only stare as Tony become more and more hysterical. He was having a hard time processing what Tony was talking about. He was pretty sure Steve was incapable of not liking someone. Something had obviously happened though. Tony was not an overemotional sort (overdramatic yes definitely) so him literally sobbing himself almost into hyperventilating meant that something must have gone down. Without thinking Rhodey did what we had always done when Tony had come crying to him about some injustice or other. He reached over and grabbed Tony and pulled him into his lap, turning the boy so that he was straddling his legs and wrapped him in a hug.

"Tell me what happened buddy. Start from the beginning."

Tony took a shuddering breath then started talking. "I… I was studying with Bruce today and when I got back to my room I heard Steve talking to Thor. He was… he was saying all these things about how terrible I am… how horrible I am." Tony took a deep breath then told Rhodey exactly what he had overheard in that hallway.

Rhodey struggled to control his rage the more Tony talked. He could not believe the things that Steve had said about his brother. And to think he had been happy when he found out that Tony would be rooming with a (supposedly) nice guy like Steve.

Tony continued talking till he got to the part about him running away and walking all the way to Rhodey's apartment. "I don't know what to do Rhodey! I thought college would be d-d-different. But I'm still pissing people off. I always thought it was other people but it's just me Rhodey! I am just that terrible."

Rhodey grabbed Tony by the shoulders and held him out at arm's length. "Listen here Anthony that is not true!" Rhodey said not even noticing that he had slipped into calling Tony by his full first name. "You are a wonderful person and if Steve can't see that then something's wrong with him not you."

"But Steve is the nicest person ever!" Tony cried. Rhodey could hardly stand how heartbroken Tony's deep brown eyes looked. "Everyone, everyone said "Oh you're so lucky Tony! You get to room with Steve. Steve is so wonderful. He is so sweet. He likes everyone." And it's true! So if he doesn't like me it has to be me. It just has to Rhodey!" Tony collapsed back against Rhodey's chest, reaching up to grasp Rhodey's shirt in his fist. "He said that I was ruining Shield for him. That I shouldn't be part of the group. He's going to tell the others how horrible and then they won't want me around either! I'm not gonna be able to hang out with Bruce and Clint anymore! Steve said that I should just leave this campus but I can't Rhodey! I can't go home. Please Rhodey, don't make me go home. I'll do better I promise. I can be better!"

Rhodey felt completely helpless as he listened to Tony sob endlessly into his shoulder. He rubbed his back and gently rocked Tony, hoping to sooth him even while his mind was wandering to the things the boy had just told him. He couldn't help but hate himself and the others for building Rogers up so much as a saint. Of course now that he had something bad to say about Tony, Tony would assume he was to blame. Rhodey knew that Tony did not have the greatest self-esteem despite what he showed to the world and something like this would completely destroy him. And for him to think that he would have to drop out of school because Steve was unhappy with him? That was ridiculous.

And where did Steve get off saying all those things about Tony! I mean yeah Tony was kind of a slob and did not always pick up on social cues very well but Steve had taken Tony's faults and made broad accusations about his character with them. He would definitely be having words with the sophomore but right now he had to take care of his brother.

Speaking of said brother, Rhodey realized that Tony was not sobbing anymore. Every now and then he would hear a sniffle but the heart-wrenching cries had ended. Looking down he realized that Tony had fallen asleep. What was most heartbreaking though was that even in his slumber he continued to cry. Rhodey gave him a kiss on the forehead before standing up, taking the boy with him. Slowly so as to not wake Tony up, Rhodey walked to his bedroom where he deposited the freshman on his bed. Rhodey grabbed his comforter from where it had fallen off the bed and draped it over Tony.

Rhodey couldn't help but to kiss Tony's forehead one more time before pulling away and straightening up. "Don't worry Tony. Your big brother is going to take care of this," Rhodey promised as he left the room, contemplating his next move.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Rhodey decided that the only way he was going to be satisfied was if he talked to Steve himself. He realized that that was probably the last thing Tony would want him to do but he definitely had some choice words for Rogers about the proper way to treat kids. The only thing was he needed to talk to him before Tony had a chance to tell him not to. This meant that he should do it now while Tony was still sleeping. He didn't like the thought of leaving Tony here to possible wake up alone though. Tony may think that Rhodey had abandoned him then and who knows what the boy might do.

Sitting on the couch and frowning Rhodey looked around hoping that inspiration for a solution would just jump out at him. His gaze landed on his phone and suddenly the perfect solution came to him. _I could call Bruce to come over and stay with him!_ Rhodey had been sure to get all of Tony's friend's numbers (without Tony's knowledge of course) so that he would be better able to keep track of the kid. _Tony loves Bruce and apparently unlike Steve, Bruce has been a good friend to Tony._ Making his decision Rhodey grabbed his phone and scrolled through his contacts before finding Bruce's name and calling the number. The phone began to ring and Rhodey waited hoping that Bruce would answer. Thankfully luck was on his side.

"Hello?" Bruce answered the phone unsure of who was calling since Rhodey's number wasn't saved in his phone.

"Hello Bruce? This is James Rhodes. Tony's brother."

"Oh hello Rhodey. How are you? Is Tony okay?"

"I'm fine but ah, there's actually a situation with Tony which is why I was calling."

"Oh my gosh is Tony ok?! I just saw him earlier today; he's not hurt is he?" Bruce sounded panicked through the phone and Rhodey realized that he probably made it sound like Tony was sick or something. "Tony's ok physically it's just… he's not having the greatest day and I need to take care of some things but he's over here sleeping and I don't want to leave him alone when he's in this state. I was hoping that you could come over and stay with him till I come back, maybe even spend the night. I can explain more in person. I can call a cab for you. I'll pay for it and everything."

"Don't bother I'll just get Clint to drive me. Just give me the address. Hold on a second." After that Rhodey could hear Bruce yelling but his voice sounded further away so he assumed he was talking to his roommate. "Clint! I need you to drive me somewhere right now please. Come on there's no need to look good you don't need to comb your hair. I know I know you like it to be perfect but no one's going to see us. Fine you have till the time it takes me to pack a bag for tonight. Oh look I'm done already now let's go!" Rhodey chuckled at Bruce's enthusiasm but inside was glad that Tony had a friend that was willing to drop everything to help him out. "Okay I'm ready. Give me the address and I'll be over in a few minutes."

Rhodey obediently listed his address then hung up the phone anxious for Bruce to arrive so that he could find Rogers and tell him off for the things he had said about Tony. After a minute of fidgeting nervously Rhodey turned the TV back on and pretended to focus on it instead. The movie he had been watching was long over and he had no idea what was on now. Not that it mattered since he was so lost in his mind thinking of all the things he wanted to say to Steve for making his brother feel so worthless.

After only a few minutes Rhodey heard a knock on his door. _Wow is that Bruce already? They definitely had to be speeding to get here that fast._ Rhodey quickly ran over to the door and threw it open, relieved to see the freshman standing there.

"Hey Bruce thanks for coming so fast," Rhodey said as he ushered the younger boy into his apartment and directed him over to the couch where they both sat down.

"It's no problem. I'm happy to help out, especially for Tony's sake. What happened?" Bruce looked a little nervous, probably because he'd never really talked independently to Rhodey before, but also determined. Rhodey had been arguing with himself about how much he was going to tell Bruce about the situation but seeing how much Bruce seemed to care he decided that the young man deserved to know the whole truth. With that in mind he began talking, starting from Tony showing up soaking at his doorstep to all the things Tony had said he'd overheard Steve say.

"So he's sleeping now and I really want to give Rogers a piece of my mind but I didn't want him to possibly wake in the state he's in and nobody be here," Rhodey finished up leaning back against the sofa and observing Bruce.

There was no other way to describe how the college freshman looked at that moment except for enraged. Rhodey had never seen the double major look anywhere near how he looked right now. Usually Bruce looked sweet and bashful and kind of nervous but right then he looked like he could destroy something, or more correctly someone. _Guess I'm just learning different sides of a lot of people today huh_.

"This explains why Tony asked me earlier if we were friends and if I thought he was too spoiled or too annoying." Rhodey looked confused at Bruce's statement so he quickly explained how their library study session had gone.

"So this can't have been the first sign he's gotten that Steve didn't like him," Rhodey pondered out loud. "Something must have really gotten to him for him to be so distracted that he went out without any of his belongings."

Unable to take waiting any longer Rhodey stood up and walked to the door grabbing his coat from the rack on the way. "OK well Rogers and I need to have a little chat and then I'll be back. If Tony wakes up I guess you can tell him where I went since it will be too late for him to stop me." Rhodey opened and paused to look back at Bruce once more. "Thanks again for this. Tony needs friends like you."

Bruce smiled a shy smile that was more like his usual self before his face hardened up once more. "Punch Steve for me ok?" Rhodey just smiled and shook his head before leaving the apartment, shutting the door firmly behind him.

* * *

Rhodey stood outside of Tony's dorm room door taking deep breaths trying to calm himself slightly before confronting Steve. _You need to calm down a little. Just a little. You are not allowed to beat up Rogers. You are an adult and if he decides to press charges you will go to jail._ Rhodey tried to remind himself of that fact as he knocked on the door and waited.

Seconds later the door swung open and Steve Rogers stood there with a large smile on his face. "Hey James! Tony's not here right now. I actually don't know where he is, I haven't seen him all afternoon."

"Can it Rogers I know where my brother is. I'm here to see you." Rhodey stated while forcing his way past Steve and into the room.

"To see me?" Steve asked, clearly surprised at Rhodey's presence and obvious anger.

"Yes to see you. Where do you get off calling my brother a horrible person?"

"How, ah," Steve stuttered, looking decidedly shifty eyed and staring anywhere but at Rhodey. "How did you hear that?"

"Tony told me." Steve gasped and jerked his eyes up to look at Rhodey. "Yeah that's right, Tony heard the whole thing. Next time when you want to trash talk someone maybe do it somewhere besides where they live. Yeah, he was standing right outside."

"I-I didn't mean for him to hear that."

"Oh I'm sure you didn't. You just wanted to make broad accusations about his character and maybe turn people against him, but did you want him to hear? I'm sure you didn't."

Steve looked shocked before straightening up and squaring his shoulders, going on the defense. "Now listen," Steve said while taking a step closer to Rhodey. "I may have been wrong to say those things where Tony could hear, and maybe I shouldn't have said them to Thor, but everything I said was true. Tony is a brat and a bully who doesn't care about anyone but himself. Now I'm sorry that Tony ran to you complaining about me but that doesn't give you the right to barge in here and fight Tony's battles for him."

Not threatened by Steve in the slightest, Rhodey also took a step forward. "No you listen here," Rhodey growled while poking Steve in the chest. "You don't know anything about Tony. You live with the kid for a few weeks and hardly ever talk to him and you think you have him all figured out? Well you know nothing. I'll admit, Tony does tend to make a mess and play loud music but did you ever actually mention that those things bothered you? No. You just decided that Tony was being malicious. You didn't stop to think that maybe Tony's not even conscious of those things because he's never had a roommate before or had to clean up after his self. And before you interrupt," Rhodey hissed holding up his hand to stop Steve from speaking when he noticed the other man opening his mouth, "No that is not Tony's fault. Tony did not hire all the maids and butlers he grew up with or send himself to a fancy boarding school with single rooms and a cleaning staff; his parents did. He can't help how he's raised. And besides he's a teenage boy! He probably doesn't even know how to do laundry! You as someone FIVE YEARS older than him could have maybe helped him out with that but no. Obviously his lack of cleaning skills marks him as the spawn of Satan.

"And I'm sorry that you had problems with bullying because your family was poor but saying that Tony is bullying you by using his belongings is ridiculous. Is he supposed to not use any of his things because you have a problem with them? No, that's _ridiculous_. He is not flaunting them or rubbing them in your face by using them. And by the way, Tony didn't even buy that computer, laptop, or tablet. He made them. So yeah, he can do whatever he wants with them.

"Speaking of which, just because he isn't working on school work doesn't mean he isn't working. The only way Tony's father would allow him to go to this school was if he agreed to send him new or upgraded designs for SI every other week. So yes, Tony is very VERY busy. Way more than any of the rest of us are. And like you were so _kind_ to point out, he is just a kid."

Steve could do nothing but stand there in shock unsure of what to say. Rhodey smirked internally glad that his words had gotten to the jock.

"Oh and by the way, Tony didn't come to me complaining about you. He came to me crying hysterically after walking to my apartment in the rain, begging me not to make him go home. See, he believed everything you said and somehow got it in his mind that since the _nicest boy at school_ hated him he must have messed up so bad that he would lose all his friends and be forced to leave the school. Who's the bully now Rogers?"

With that Rhodey turned and headed back towards the door pausing to pick up Tony's phone, tablet, and wallet off of his nightstand on the way. "Oh and one more thing," Rhodey stated walking back over to the stunned sophomore. "This is from Bruce."

Rhodey punched Steve square in the face and heard a satisfying crack which completely made up for the utter agony he was feeling in his hand. Smirking he left the dorm feeling like for once he had finally proved himself as the ultimate big brother.

* * *

Bruce felt a little awkward sitting alone in Rhodey's apartment considering he'd never been there before and wasn't even friends with Rhodey. He ignored that feeling though and reminded himself that he was there for Tony.

He still couldn't believe that Steve had said all those things! Like everyone else Bruce had been of the mindset that Steve was incapable of disliking people. He realized now that that was a naïve mindset to have had. Everyone had a limit. _I shouldn't have let him leave after he was acting strange in the library. I should have invited him over to hang with Clint and me._ _No_ , Bruce realized, _that wouldn't have actually have changed anything_. Steve would still have said those things, Tony just wouldn't' have heard them. Potentially things could have turned out even worse because Steve's feelings could have gone even more unchecked and he may have said things to more people. At least now Rhodey would stop this in its tracks before it got even further.

Bruce's head snapped up as he heard a noise coming from Rhodey's bedroom. He quickly headed over to the room wanting to be there if Tony woke up. Entering the room he found Tony still asleep but making little agitated noises as if he were in the throes of a nightmare. Bruce climbed on the bed and sat against the headboard by Tony's head. He began to card his fingers through Tony's hair, disheartened to see the drying tear tracks on the boy's cheeks.

Bruce was surprised at how protective he was of someone he had only met a few weeks ago, but then again he hadn't been lying earlier when he told Tony he was his best friend. After meeting Tony in orientation and talking with him at the coffee shop Bruce had been really hopeful that the two of them could be friends but unsure of how to proceed. He needn't had worried though since Tony had called the very next day saying he wanted to hang out with his science bro. Bruce had jumped at the chance and for the four days between orientation and the start of classes the two were pretty much inseparable. Tony even ended up spending the night 2 of the 4 nights because they just didn't want to stop talking. While at first their topics were pretty much all science based they quickly moved on to talking about anything and everything. Bruce had been worried that the two of them annoyed Clint by being around so much but the archer found Tony hilarious and joined them hanging out quite often. Besides he hung out with Natasha a lot so he wasn't always around. Even after classes started Bruce and Tony made sure to meet up every day for at least a little while. Plus they were lucky enough to be in the same ACAD and Physics class so they were happy about that.

Tony began to move a little on the bed and Bruce realized he was waking up for real this time. Tony tossed and turned a few times before finally lying still, facing away from Bruce. He blinked his eyes open and frowned in confusion. Rubbing at his eyes he began to slowly sit up.

"Rhodey? Rhodey?" Tony asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"Rhodey had to go do something." Tony snapped around incredibly surprised to see Bruce. Bruce figured that it would be pretty creepy to suddenly wake up expecting your brother but instead finding your best friend in bed with you.

"Bruce? What are you doing here?"

"Like I said, Rhodey had to go do something so he asked me to come over and stay with you since you've had a rough day."

Tony looked down and began picking at the comforter covering his lap. "S-So Rhodey told you what happened huh?"

Bruce scooted over so that his and Tony's sides were flush together. "Yeah he told me." Tony looked up in surprise at the barely concealed rage in Bruce's voice. Bruce couldn't help it though. He was angry enough before but now sitting besides Tony and seeing the boy look so small and vulnerable swamped in Rhodey's clothing, he felt even more protective.

Tony seemed to misinterpret his anger however since he brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them trying to become smaller than he already was. "I'm sorry," he said, burying his head in his arms.

"Hey," Bruce murmured while wrapping his arm around the smaller boy and pulling him into his side. "You didn't do anything wrong. The only person who needs to apologize is Steve. Rhodey told me what he said and he was completely out of line." Tony raised his head to interrupt but Bruce just kept talking. "I'm not saying that you're not an annoying little brat," Bruce said while ruffling Tony's hair pleased to get a small smile from the boy, "because you are. However you are also the kindest, sweetest, funniest, most awesome best friend a guy could ever have. And if Steve can't see that then he's a stupid idiot who doesn't deserve to have you as a roommate."

Tony flashed Bruce the most brilliant smile Bruce had ever seen and before he could even register what was happening the young genius had thrown himself into his lap, engulfing him in a hug.

"Thank you Bruce. You're pretty awesome yourself."

The double major squeezed the boy in his lap harder. "I know," he whispered chuckling when he heard Tony laugh at his answer. He ignored the fact that the laugh sounded wet and that he could feel his shirt becoming damp at the spot where Tony's head was resting. Instead he just focused on being there for his friend.

After a few minutes Tony shifted and sat up on Bruce's lap. "Hey wanna play Halo on Rhodey's Xbox?" Bruce laughed at the sudden mood change that was just so Tony before nodding and following his friend out the room.

* * *

Bruce woke up confused and disoriented before remembering where he was. _That's right. I'm at Rhodey's apartment._ Bruce sat up in his borrowed bed and rubbed his eyes.

He had been surprised last night when Rhodey revealed he had a second bedroom in his apartment. Apparently when Rhodey started looking for an apartment two years ago Tony had _begged_ him to get a place with two rooms so that he could have a place to stay when he visited. At first Rhodey had refused due to the cost but the apartment complex had offered him a good rate so he had gotten the two bedrooms after all. Rhodey regretted that decision now though since apparently Tony has never actually spent a night in the spare room. Instead he insists on sleeping in Rhodey's bed every time he comes over.

Bruce laughed as he got out of bed remembering how exasperated Rhodey sounded last night as he told him that story. Bruce left the room and made his way to the bathroom across the hall with his overnight bag in hand. He quickly went through his morning routine, glad that Rhodey had spare towels and wash cloths available in the bathroom so that he didn't have to hunt the man down to find any or snoop around and find them himself.

Finished getting ready Bruce realized that he now had a problem. There was nothing more awkward than being awake before your host. He stepped out of the bathroom into the living room and looked around. He could always go back to the bedroom and pretend to still be sleeping but then he wouldn't know when Tony and Rhodey got up. Especially if they decided to let him sleep in and were being purposefully quiet so that they wouldn't wake him up. He could call Clint to come pick him up but that would probably be considered extremely rude. Besides Tony had mentioned wanting to hang out so he couldn't just leave. Bruce really wished that he'd had more friends and been invited to more sleepovers when he was younger so that he'd know what the correct protocol for these situations were. Looking around once more he finally decided to just sit on the couch and watch TV until the others got up. He sat down and flipped the TV on quickly turning the volume down to almost silent. He realized that the news was on, which he had no real interest in, but he figured it was fine.

Bruce sat watching the TV for about half an hour before he began to drift off. He quickly startled awake however when he heard Rhodey's bedroom door open up. He sat up straight and looked in the direction of the noise but had to stop and do a double take at the sight in front of him.

Rhodey stepped out of his room fully dressed, looking slightly haggard, and carrying Tony but that wasn't the strange part. No the strange part was Tony's appearance. Tony was still in the clothes he slept in being carried bridal style and was completely boneless in Rhodey's arms. Bruce would swear Tony was unconscious if it wasn't for the fact that he could hear that was Tony muttering something that he couldn't make out and he could see that the genius' hands kept twitching as if they were trying to grab onto something.

He hardly had time to wonder if he should be concerned before Rhodey walked over to where he was sitting on the couch and literally poured Tony into his lap. Bruce instinctively wrapped his arms around the younger boy to keep him from falling onto the floor and before he knew it Tony wrapped himself around him like a vine. His arms snaked their way around Bruce's neck and his legs found themselves around Bruce's waist. The double major could hear Tony muttering something in his neck but he still couldn't make out what it was. He looked up at Rhodey, eyes pleading for help but the older man just smirked and starting walking towards the kitchen.

"Sorry about Tony. I forgot to make sure there was coffee pre-prepared for him and now he's in his ridiculous coffee withdrawal state. He's basically like a drunk person but somehow even worse." Bruce could now make out that the word Tony was repeatedly muttering was indeed coffee. Bruce knew that Tony had a thing for the drink but he hadn't realized that it was this bad. The first time Tony had come over to Bruce's dorm he had brought a coffee maker for Bruce and Clint after he realized they didn't have one. Bruce thought the gift was a little unnecessary but he was now glad of the boy's forethought if this was the way he acted when he was denied the beverage.

Bruce looked back down at his friend with a fond smile on his face. Tony was so… weird, but that was what made Tony Tony. All his little quirks and things were strange but genuinely amusing and harmless. Well relatively harmless. It probably wasn't good that a fifteen year old was already this addicted to coffee. Bruce rubbed his hand up and down Tony's back absently as he thought of his strange friend.

Tony pulled away from Bruce slightly so that he could look at him though his arms stayed looped around his neck. Tony stared at Bruce in confusion for a few moments before his face broke out in a quirky smile. Bruce couldn't help but think that the triple major looked high. "Bruuuuuuuuuuuuuce." Ok and sounded high. "Bruuuuuuuce you're such a great friend. You're here and Rhodey's here and I love you guuuuuuys. But there's no coffee and that's bad bad bad. Bruce why is there no coffee?"

Bruce tried hard to contain his laughter at how distressed Tony sounded. While the genius had been smiling when he started talking he was pouting adorably when he finished. "You know what else is bad," Tony continued. "I am. Steve said. And dad. Dad said too. Everyone said Tony is bad bad bad. But you and Rhodey said that I'm good and you guys are good so maybe I am good. Wouldn't that be awesome?" Tony suddenly flung his arms out wide and Bruce had to quickly grab the boy's shirt to keep him from tumbling onto the floor. Tony just giggled and rewrapped himself around Bruce.

"Yep I'm good! And if I'm not good I'm gonna be good from now on. Probably. Maybe. As long as there's coffee. There's no way to be good if there's no coffee. Why is there no coffee? I don't… I don't understand Bruce." Bruce could only stare at his friend feeling a little overwhelmed by his talking. Tony had mentioned things that were upsetting even though he quickly moved on from them. Bruce was having a harder time with that. He could feel his anger once again rising as remembered yesterday's debacle and tried to process Tony's casual mention of his dad.

Luckily before Bruce could dwell on it too long Rhodey walked back into the room. "So problem," The older man said as he walked over to the two teens. "I apparently don't have any coffee."

"Noooooooooo! Rhodey why?!" Tony screeched but he was largely ignored by other two except for Rhodey pausing to pat him on the head.

"So anyway," Rhodey continued. "I thought that I'd treat you two to breakfast at Caffeinaholics and Tones can get his fix there."

Bruce quickly shook his head and blushed slightly. "O-oh you don't have to take me and you definitely don't have to treat me. I-I can just go home."

Tony reached up and hit Bruce across the back of his head as he muttered something unintelligible, though his coordination and power were very bad so it basically was just a tap on the ear. "I think what Tony is trying to say," Rhodey chuckled, "is don't be silly. Of course I'm taking you. You're Tony's friend and you really helped me out yesterday."

Before Bruce could argue further Rhodey reached down and plucked Tony off of Bruce's lap. He stood the boy up on the couch and then quickly turned around so that Tony was leaning on his back before he had time to fall off of the couch. He then encouraged Tony to wrap his arms around his neck and hoisted the boy onto his back. Bruce stood up as well and watched the proceedings.

"Well come on. There's no way he's going to be able to walk even down to my car but he'll be fine as soon as we get some caffeine into him. You can leave your stuff here I'm sure Tony will want you to come back and hang out with him when he's actually lucid."

Bruce followed Rhodey over to the door and out of the apartment, pausing as the man turned to lock up. Bruce briefly considers the fact that Tony is still in Rhodey's clothes that he slept in but he figured that getting Tony dressed in this state was just not worth the effort. Plus Tony was adorable right now and any humiliation he faced was completely his fault for being so ridiculous.

* * *

Bruce held the door of Caffeinaholics open so that Rhodey could walk past him with Tony on his back. They quickly learned that it was best for Rhodey to keep both hands on Tony as much as possible because Tony would often let go of Rhodey's neck at random moments as he gestured while he was talking. Somehow between the walk from the apartment to the car and from the parking lot to the coffee shop Tony had already almost fallen 10 times. He was being more still now though because he was getting to the stage where he was starting to get a bad headache from the caffeine withdrawal.

"Bruce!"

Bruce looked around sharply as he heard his name called. Eyes settling on a table in the corner he saw his roommate waving at him wildly from across the room. Sitting next to him was Natasha who rolled her eyes at her best friend's behavior but happily waved at the double major. Clint began gesturing for Bruce to come over and pointed at the empty seats surrounding their table. Bruce looked shyly at Rhodey, not knowing if the man would want to sit with their friends, but Rhodey just smiled at him and nodded his head towards the table as if to say go ahead. Bruce headed towards the table first with Rhodey trailing behind him.

Bruce sat down and opened his mouth to greet his two friends but before he could get a word out Rhodey had once again dropped Tony into his lap. Bruce rolled his eyes in exasperation and looked up at the older man. Rhodey just chuckled and patted Bruce's shoulder.

"I'm gonna go ahead and get Tones a drink and then we can worry about getting some actual food." Rhodey ruffled Tony's hair affectionately then walked over to the counter. By this point Tony was once more impersonating a vine or parasite or something and had his arms and legs wrapped around Bruce again with his head buried in Bruce's neck.

Bruce looked down at the boy in his lap and couldn't help but smile affectionately. _This boy is going to be the death of me. How do I keep ending up with a genius in my lap? This is the third time in two days that he's sat on me._

When the double major looked up he noticed that Clint and Natasha were looking at him confused, no doubt wondering why there was a half asleep, and seemingly drunk, fifteen year old genius doing a koala impression in his lap. Clint was looking back and forth between Bruce, Tony, and Natasha and before Bruce could try to offer any sort of explanation Clint spoke up.

"I see that I'm going to have to be the one who's going to ask the question we all know me and Tash are thinking," Clint said, rolling his eyes and leaned forward placing his forearms on the table. "What's up with Tony?"

"Remember when Tony bought us that coffee machine?"Bruce asked and Clint nodded in response. "Yeah apparently he did that because this is what happens when you don't give Tony coffee in the mornings."

Clint stared at Tony for a moment, taking in that information, and then burst into laughter. "This kid is seriously like the most ridiculous thing ever." Turning to his side he looked at Natasha with puppy dog eyes. "Tasha can we keep him? I promise I'll feed him."

Natasha just rolled her eyes at the archer. "Clint we can't just adopt every fifteen year old genius we find. And you can barely take care of yourself, there's no way I'm getting you a pet. Especially not one as high maintenance as Tony."

Suddenly Tony perked up on Bruce's lap. Startled Bruce looked down to see what was up. Tony was sitting up with his head raised and his nose twitching repeatedly. Before Bruce could ask what was up Tony blindly reached a hand out to the side and a coffee cup appeared in it. Looking over Bruce noticed that Rhodey had returned. Rhodey smiled at Bruce before sitting down and picking up a menu.

"So do you know what you want Bruce? I hardly ever actually eat here so I don't really know what they have." The junior looked studiously through the menu before breaking into a grin. "Well I know what Tony will be having. Waffles."

"Waffles?" Tony inquired while turning around to face the table. "Did someone say waff- woah how did I get here?" Tony looked around in confusion and Bruce couldn't help but laugh.

"You turned into a zombie this morning and Rhodey and I had to literally carry you here and drug you up with caffeine just to make you coherent."

"You ran out of coffee again didn't you?" Tony asked Rhodey with narrowed eyes.

"Well unlike you I don't need coffee to survive so, you know, it happens."

"Blasphemy. Everyone needs coffee. Those who say they don't are liars… or stupid." Tony slid off of Bruce's lap and into the seat beside him. "Now I'm sure I heard the word waffles so I have to ask why are there no waffles in front of me?"

"Because we haven't ordered yet Tony," Rhodey replied while rolling his eyes.

"Well you should get on that. And quickly. And while you're at it get me more coffee."

Bruce groaned and buried his head in his arms on the table. Wondering again what he had signed up for by agreeing to be friends with Tony.

Bruce pushed away his empty plate and patted his full stomach in satisfaction. Looking around he saw that everyone else was finished eating as well, though they all had recently gotten drink refills, content to just sit and chat with each other. Bruce would definitely count the morning as a success. Rhodey seemed to get along well with Clint and Natasha and after a couple of cups of coffee Tony had been back to his old self. Everything was perfect.

So of course it couldn't stay that way.

Bruce vaguely heard the sound of the bell above the door chiming but he didn't pay it any attention. Clint however did. Almost immediately after the door opened the archer sat up straight with a grin on his face. "Hey Steve! Over here!"

The change in the atmosphere at the table was instantaneous. Rhodey sat up stiff and there was barely concealed rage in his eyes. Tony had the opposite response. He curled up into himself making himself looked even smaller than usual. Bruce didn't know what to do. He wondered if Steve would even have the audacity to come over to the table. He hated confrontations but at the same time he really wanted to give Steve a piece of his mind. But then again Rhodey had assured him that he had punched Steve for him so maybe that was enough.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Steve approach the table. Steve waved sheepishly at the group before sitting down. Bruce noticed with some satisfaction that Steve had a nicely blackened eye. Bruce also noticed that Steve made sure to take the seat between him and Natasha instead of the only other open chair between Clint and Rhodey.

Nobody said anything. Bruce could feel his anxiety rising and feared that he'd say or do something really stupid just to break the awkward silence. Luckily Rhodey broke it first.

"Well it seems like we're all done here so I think we'll just head out." With that he stood up and grabbed Tony's hand, dragging the freshman out of his seat. "It was great talking to you Clint, Natasha." He nodded to each student as he spoke their name before turning to Steve and glaring. Without saying another word he started for the exit, toting Tony behind him.

Bruce gave a nervous chuckle before standing up as well. "Guess I better hurry up. I wouldn't want them to leave me." He smiled at Clint and Natasha before also glaring at Steve. Unable to resist himself he leaned over and whispered in Steve's ear "be glad that Rhodey already told me he hit you and I can see your eye or I would have punched you right here for even daring to come sit at the same table as Tony after what you did yesterday." With that he fled the coffee shop not quite understanding what had just come over him that allowed him to talk to Steve like that. He kinda liked it.

* * *

As soon as Bruce was out the door Steve let out a loud sigh, burying his head in his arms on the table.

"Ok Spill. What did you do?" Clint reached across the table and tapped Steve's blond head. "You come in here with a black eye that I know you didn't have a couple of days ago and Rhodey and Bruce looked pissed. I didn't even know Bruce was capable of looking angry and I don't even want to know what he said to you. Ok that's a lie. I totally want to know."

Steve looked up just in time to see Natasha elbow Clint in the stomach. Noticing him looking Natasha smiled sweetly before patting Steve on the arm. "Clint may be an idiot but seriously what happened? You can tell us."

"Guys," Steve started, voice sounding hoarse and raw, "I screwed up so bad."

"Screwed up how exactly?" Clint asked, leaning forward on the table.

Steve took a deep breath then started to explain what had happened yesterday. He started by saying how he had just snapped when Thor came over and just ended up telling him how he felt about Tony. How Tony had heard all of it and apparently ran to Rhodey. How Rhodey had came over and told him off and delivered the punch for Bruce. By the end of the story Natasha and Clint were no longer looking at Steve with sympathetic eyes but instead with hard, angry eyes.

"You, Steve Rogers, are a jerk." Clint's eyes were steely as the gazed at the sophomore.

"Clint." Natasha admonished as she once again elbowed him in the stomach. She then turned back to Steve and he was dismayed to see that her eyes were cold and hard too. "Seriously though Steve that was a bad move. I understand that you had no intention for Tony to hear that conversation but I find it strange that that conversation ever had to take place at all. Tony is a good kid. He can be very annoying but nothing to the extent that you were describing."

Steve sighed again and ran his hand through his hair in exasperation. "It may seem really obvious to you guys but you have to think about what it was like for me. Here I am living with some rich kid how seems to have no respect whatsoever for me. He blasts loud music, doesn't clean his side of the room, stays up at all hours. Not only that but it's so obvious that the two of us come from different backgrounds. His side of the room is like a technological center whereas the most high-tech thing I own is my cell phone."

"I don't think you can hardly even call that fossil of a cell phone you own technology." Clint cut in.

Rolling his eyes Steve continued. "I guess at some point I stopped even seeing Tony. All I saw was all those kids who made my life miserable when I was growing up. And that made me so angry. I thought that that part of my life was over. Then that made me think of how hard I struggled to get here and he seemed like he was just… gliding by and didn't even appreciate being here. He just seemed like a spoiled rich boy who was only here cause he dad could afford it."

Clint and Natasha looked at each other, seeming to silently communicate before looking back at Steve. "You know he doesn't have the greatest home life." Natasha said softly.

"What?" Steve exclaimed whipping around to face the dancer. "What have you heard?"

Clint and Natasha stared at each other again before Clint nodded and Natasha began speaking again. "It's not that we heard anything. Look both Clint and I have been through the system. Our original families… well let's just say they weren't the greatest. I was lucky enough to get adopted by a good family, Clint sadly never was. The point is we can tell the signs. Tony never talks about home, and when he does it's always about his butler Jarvis or old stories about James. His parents sent him to boarding school when he was young and then immediately sent him to college afterwards."

"I mean come on," Clint cut in, "would your parents let you go to college when you had just turned 15 no matter how smart you were? And let you live in a dorm with kids who were much older than you. That doesn't scream responsible right there."

"Look," Natasha said in a soft voice, "we aren't trying to say they are abusive or anything, just kind of neglectful. Tony loves being here because this is the first place he's really felt like he fit in."

"And then I had to go and ruin that." Steve began hitting his head on the table in front of him until Natasha reached out and patted him on the shoulder. Looking up he gave her a slight smile before his face grew serious again. "How come everyone could see these things except for me? I feel like such a jerk. I thought I was better than to judge people before I knew them."

"It's not really your fault dude." Clint shrugged." Like Tash said, me and her could recognize the signs that things weren't great at home so we knew that there was more up with him. Bruce and Tony bonded over the fact that they both understood each other in ways that few others ever had. Thor doesn't really hang out with him much and he kind of just thinks he's like an adorable puppy or something. You were forced to share space with him and didn't have a common ground like the rest of us. It would have been better if you had talked to one of us though instead of keeping everything to yourself until you exploded from frustration."

"You messed up Steve that's a fact. But you're only human, it happens." Natasha patted Steve's arm one more time before leaning back in her chair. "What you need to do now is apologize and move on. Tony is a good kid. He'll be more than happy to forgive you if he thinks it means you won't be mad at him anymore. He craves affection."

"Thanks guys" Steve smiled and got up from his seat. "I think I'm going to head back to the dorm now. I don't think James is letting Tony come back until tomorrow but I want to be ready just in case." With that the sophomore turned and began to walk away, determined to prepare the best apology ever.

"Good luck!" Clint called behind him. "Oh and Steve?" Steve turned around to see what the archer wanted. "If you ever pull something like that with my little buddy again Rhodes won't be the only one you answer to." Steve gulped when he saw just how serious Clint AND Natasha looked. He quickly nodded his head and hurried out of the shop. Yeah he had better make this the best apology ever or Tony's forgiveness would be the least of his worries.

* * *

Steve sat in the dorm room Sunday evening staring at his sketchbook. He didn't know why he was even pretending that he was going to draw something. In actuality he had just been sitting on his bed for the past hour in anticipation of Tony's return. He knew that Tony was on the way. James had texted him 2 hours ago with a text that read _I am about to bring Tony back to the dorm. If you do not have your act together by the time he gets there I suggest that you make yourself scarce._ Apparently "about to" meant sometime in the next few hours but Steve figured James probably did that just to make Steve sweat it out.

And it was working.

Steve didn't really know why he was so nervous. He had been wrong and he needed to apologize for it. End of story. It's not like he never apologized before. It's just that he never apologized for being a _bully_ before. He was always the one who stopped bullies and it felt terrible being on the other side of that for once.

Steve jumped when he heard footstep outside the door. He held his breath as he waited for the tell tell sound of the key in the lock but exhaled sharply when the footsteps continued and faded into the distance.

 _This is torture._ Steve buried his head in his hands in frustration. _Though I guess I should be grateful for the extra time. IF I was smart I would used this time to figure out what I was going to say. Well nobody has ever really accused me of being smart have they?_

"Hey"

Steve's head snapped up when he heard the soft voice. Standing in front of him was Tony. _How the heck did he get in here without me noticing? I've been like hyper aware for hours and the one moment I let my guard down he just sneaks on in._

Tony walked over to his desk and sat down, carefully not looking at Steve.

"Hi." Steve waited to see if Tony was going to say anything else but quickly realized that the teen was content to just log into his computer and pretend that nothing was wrong. _Guess you have to be the bigger man about this Rogers. Which, technically you are, so that makes perfect sense._

"Look Tony. I'm really sorry. I was wrong." Tony whipped around from the desk and looked at Steve in surprise. And damn if that didn't hurt. _He really didn't expect an apology from me. He thought I'd just pretend like this whole thing didn't happen._ Resolve stronger than ever, Steve continued.

"It was wrong of me to say the things I did. Instead of taking the time to get to know you I made assumptions about you and acted like a jerk. I accused you of being a bully when really I'm the bully here. I never wanted to make you feel like you didn't belong here and that there was something wrong with you. If… If you want to request a new roommate I completely understand and won't stand in your way."

Tony just stared at Steve in shock. After about 3 minutes Steve started to get worried. _Oh gosh I think I broke him. James is totally going to kill me. And Bruce too. And Clint. And Natasha. Oh gosh. How hard is it to apply for the witness protection program?_

"Thanks," Tony finally replied with a slight smile on his face. "I forgive you. I wasn't blameless here either big guy." Steve could tell that Tony was going for nonchalance but he didn't quite make it. "I should have tried harder to take care of my side of the room and thought about the fact that I wasn't living alone for once. I can definitely invest in some headphones and…" Tony shuddered, "clean or something." With that Tony turned around and went back to typing at his computer.

Steve couldn't help but smile. _I feel like I shouldn't be forgiven so easily but I guess I'll take what I can get. From now on though I'm going to make sure I have Tony's back instead of talking behind it._

"So," Steve started, getting the attention of the triple major. "Do you even know how to do laundry?"

"Oh gosh no," Tony replied rolling his eyes. "I tried like one time but somehow ended up catching the washing machine on fire, I know how does that even happen? It's water right? But anyway after that I've just been wearing the same thing until it seems like a biohazard then I just buy new clothes."

Steve looked at Tony in horror. That… that was completely unacceptable! _No wonder his clothes pile seems like it's reproducing. He's just been re-buying his wardrobe. Well at least this is something I can help with._

Determinedly, Steve walked over to Tony's side of the room and grabbed the young genius by the arm. "Come on kid. We can use my hamper and detergent. Grab some clothes and let's go."

"Woah woah woah go where?" Tony pulled back on Steve's arm trying to stay in his seat. "I don't think I remember agreeing to go anywhere with you."

"We are going to teach you how to do laundry."

"Noooooooo!" Tony grabbed onto his desk and tried (in vain) to stay seated. "Steve noooooo! Think about the laundry room! Fire Steve! I caught water on fire! I already fixed all the machines in there, do you really want me to have to do it again?"

Steve just chuckled as he hauled the freshman out of his chair. If nothing else he could make sure that the kid didn't kill himself with his poor life skills. Laundry was as good a place as any to start.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> So basically the reason this story took so long was because my college experience started sucking and I started hating the word college and couldn't even look at college AU's. I ended up being told that I couldn't graduate due to .051 GPA points and then even after I brought that up they started trying to discredit some of my courses because of the order I took them in (aka total bull) and I had to do a ton of petitions which made me graduate even later. Then when everything finally got sorted out the people I were supposed to be getting a new apartment with dumped me when my lease was up in days so I had to quit my awesome job and move back home very suddenly. AKA the one thing no one wants to do. Thankfully things have finally started settling down. I have my degree, I've walked, and I have a lead position at my job. Plus I'm back in school doing a grad program that I'm very interested in. So far 2014 is definitely looking up.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who gave me kudos, reviews, and followed the series. You have definitely been my motivation to actually continue writing when I just wanted to say screw college and everything related.
> 
> Look for the next story in the next couple of days! No angst in that one. Just Tony being Tony.
> 
>  
> 
> BTW this is the version of Love Lockdown that was the theme for this story. It's so primal and raw that this is how I feel the emotions were. [Pentatonix: Love Lockdown](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3SQzTIIWqmo)


End file.
